EL MONSTRUO BAJO LA CAMA
by lenore4love
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, detective del departamento de homicidios de Scotland Yard ahora tiene el deber de desenmascarar a un asesino serial. Sus investigaciones de inmediato lo dirigen al medico psiquiatra Arthur Kirkland quien le muestra que tan retorcida puede estar la mente humana. Hetalia2P/AU/OneShot


EL MONSTRUO BAJO LA CAMA

El detective Alfred F. Jones no es alguien a quien podrías llamar brillante, pero era perseverante, mas perseverante que incluso varios de los veteranos de Sctoland Yard, cosa que lo había hecho merecedor de su fama entre la policía británica a tan corta edad.

Llegado de Estados Unidos, al detective del ala de homicidios no le había costado mucho escalar en la peleada jerarquía británica; claro, hubo miradas recelosas "¿Cómo un yanqui podría hacer mejor el trabajo que un británico?" Cosas así solía escuchar todo el tiempo y se regocijaba al demostrar que sin importar lo que ellos dijeran, la mayor parte de sus casos habían sido resueltos y solo había sido obra del fisco encargarse de que los malhechores se pudrieran en la cárcel.

Con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, además de una remarcada línea acerca del bien y el mal, el rubio de brillantes ojos azules seguía su propio código moral y se encargaba de cada caso como si este estuviera ligado de manera íntima con él. Se desvivía entre pistas, informes, escenas del crimen y todo aquello que pudiera darle luz sobre algún caso. Sabía que por cada asesinato había familias que lloraban, gente que terminaba desolada con un dolor que en ocasiones jamás llegaba a sanar, así que se forzaba a sí mismo a al menos intentar dar un poco de paz a las personas.

Muchos a veces decían que el joven Alfred parecía sacado de uno de esos comics que tan famosos eran en su tierra natal, un héroe al que solo le hacía falta una capa y una doble identidad. Alfred solía reír ante esto pero aceptaba los halagos con muy poca modestia pues efectivamente a veces solía sentirte como un héroe, uno de la vida real.

Era otra mañana en el trabajo, como los detectives de la vieja escuela, Alfred llegaba con su gabardina color arena y un vaso de café instantáneo en la mano y solo para darle un toque más estereotipado y algo cómico, una dona de glaseado en su otra mano.

Saludaba a todos en la comisaría dando un trago de café y una mordida a la dona.

-¿Qué tenemos para hoy?- dijo con una sonrisa llegando a su escritorio, en el que raras veces se le veía sentado detrás pues el rubio era un hombre de acción, prefería estar en las calles antes que enterrado en papeleo inútil.

Dejó el café y se comió de una mordida el resto de la dona y mientras se limpiaba los dedos en la gabardina hojeó con su mano limpia la carpeta que su superior le había dejado. El joven policía frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver el archivo, bueno, archivos de varios casos sin resolver de algunos años.

Los casos sin cerrar no eran la especialidad de Alfred, de eso se encargaba otro departamento ¿Por qué a él le habían dejado eso ahí? Tomó la carpeta y fue hasta la oficina del capitán.

Apenas tocó un par de veces sin esperar a que el otro le diera permiso y entró.

-Capitán ¿Se puede saber porque tengo esto en mi escritorio?- preguntó a lo que el hombre de gestos severos y cabello entrecano lo miró con severidad.

Tal vez Alfred podría ser uno de sus mejores elementos, pero tenía un severo problema de modales, por no mencionar que por muchos años que llevara en Inglaterra aún se empeñaba en usar ese molesto acento americano.

-Detective Jones, buenos días- dijo el hombre haciéndole notar al otro su falta de maneras.

-Hola. ¿Ahora puede decirme porque está un archivo viejo en mi escritorio?- volvió a insistir el ojiazul a lo que el capitán dio un largo resoplido y alzó sus cejas

-¿Se ha dignado usted a revisar la carpeta?- le preguntó al muchacho que se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, son todos casos viejos sin resolver- respondió el estadounidense pero al parecer esa respuesta no satisfizo a su superior el cual se masajeó el puente de la nariz respirando profundo.

-Creo que no los ha visto a conciencia- dijo el capitán levantándose de su silla y extendiendo su mano para que el otro le diera la carpeta que abrió.

-Efectivamente son todos casos sin resolver, aunque tienen relación: todos los que usted ve aquí fueron víctimas de un asesino en serie que desapareció antes de que comenzara a sonar mucho en los medios- le explicó el detective a lo que Alfred vio las fotografías de todas las víctimas, hombres y mujeres todos de diferentes edades, razas y complexiones.

-Antes de que reproches…- le interrumpió el hombre al ver que efectivamente Alfred estaba a punto de replicar –El asesino ha aparecido otra vez aunque no estamos seguros de sí es el mismo o un imitador-

Al decir esto, por fin Alfred se interesó y puso más atención al capitán que de nuevo tomaba asiento tras su gran escritorio.

-¿Por qué no pudieron dar con el culpable?- preguntó Alfred a lo que el capitán algo incómodo por tener que admitir una derrota contra un loco, habló entre dientes.

-No era como el resto de los asesinos. Casi todos los que son seriales acostumbran a tener un patrón al asesinar, dejan alguna firma, tienen un _modus operandi_ que los identifica e incluso la mayoría son narcisistas y de cierta manera buscan la atención tanto de la policía como de los medios, un reconocimiento a lo que para ellos son sus hazañas- explicó el capitán aun a sabiendas de que Alfred sabía todo eso, pero aun con ello prosiguió.

-Este asesino era diferente, por más que investigamos ninguna de las víctimas tenían relación entre sí, ni sexo, edad, características físicas, ocupaciones. Nunca dejó algo parecido a una firma ni se llevaba nada de las víctimas o de la escena del crimen, asesinaba de manera diferente y…-

-¿Entonces cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que era un asesino serial?- preguntó entonces Alfred interrumpiendo al capitán que volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y se aclaraba la garganta.

-Solo había una cosa que apuntaba a que al menos tenía rituales: Siempre mataba con bisturí. Hacía cortes en los cuerpos y estos eran delgados y profundos, no era difícil para el forense adivinar que se trataban de cortes hechos por un bisturí, a juzgar por las heridas dejadas también era (o es) un sádico en potencia, dejaba a las victimas desangrarse al hacerles múltiples flagelaciones por todo el cuerpo así que podemos presumir que se sentaba a verlas agonizar puesto que en todas las escenas del crimen frente al cuerpo había una silla-

-Bisturís… un doctor o alguien relacionado a la medicina sería la posibilidad más obvia- comentó Alfred concentrado.

-Tan obvio que incluso podría ser predecible ¿No cree detective Jones?- le preguntó el capitán al muchacho que alzó sus ojos azules mirándolo a través del cristal de sus lentes. El capitán daba la impresión de estarse burlando de su improvisada hipótesis.

-Médicos, enfermeras, hasta un veterinario o uno de esos punks que hacen su tan llamado "arte corporal" pudo haber sido el culpable, las posibilidades son infinitas cuando las víctimas no tienen relación entre ellas, mucho menos los lugares en los que fueron encontradas.- explicó el capitán sacando de uno de sus cajones la foto de la más reciente víctima, encontrada apenas dos días.

A Alfred no le habían asignado el caso pues estaba más ocupado desenmascarando un asesinato en donde el móvil había sido un fraude millonario. El dinero y el sexo siempre moverían al mundo. La víctima había sido un alto funcionario del gobierno así que aquel caso tan sonado había requerido su completa atención.

-Muchacho de 20 años, caucásico. Encontrado muerto en la parte de atrás del complejo de departamentos en donde vivía. Como el resto de las victimas tenía múltiples cortes en el cuerpo hechos por bisturí, en el lugar había un enorme charco de sangre, ni una nota, ni una pista. Nada.- dijo el capitán pasándole el archivo del último asesinato.

Alfred le dio una leía rápida y superficial, después al resto de los archivos que llevaban un par de años abandonados.

-Necesito ver todo lo que tengan de estos casos. Evidencias, testimonios, fotografías, huellas. Todo- ordenó transformándose de pronto. El jovial muchacho de ojos intensos ojos azules ahora era todo un hombre serio y dispuesto a hallar a un casi olvidado asesino en serie que no daba oportunidad a intentar descifrar su móvil.

El placer sádico que solo un psicópata podría encontrar a la hora de matar era algo muy genérico, él quería saber cada insignificante cosa que fuera su motivación para tan atroces asesinatos.

Alfred nunca entendería como alguien, como otro ser humano era capaz de gozar con el sufrimiento ajeno y no solo eso, este asesino parecía regocijarse al ver a sus víctimas morir lentamente, viendo su propia sangre salir de sus cuerpos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y corrió de inmediato a la bodega de evidencias.

Era usual que cada vez que se le asignaba un nuevo caso a Alfred, este pasara noches enteras en vela con altos niveles de cafeína en la sangre y se volvía temporalmente adicto a las bebidas energéticas; devoraba comida que nadie tenía idea a que parte de su cuerpo se iba pues este seguía manteniéndose en forma. Se le solía ver ir y venir de la estación a la calle y nunca se estaba quieto aunque esta vez, al ser casos un poco más viejos se encerraba en las bodegas de evidencias, en las oficinas y a veces salía. Fue en una de esas salidas que captó algo.

Ya llevaba algunos días en el caso, había ido a todos y cada uno de los lugares en donde las víctimas fueron encontradas e incluso trazó un mapa marcando cada sitio encontrando una pista significativa.

-¡Este lugar!- dijo el ojiazul señalando un punto en el mapa de la ciudad, un hospital de especialidades. –Este hospital está en el centro de todos los sitios en los que fueron hallados los cadáveres de las víctimas, es como si el asesino hubiera trazado un círculo alrededor de este lugar.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos Alfred, fuimos a investigar al hospital pero todos quedaron libres de sospecha; cada doctor, enfermera, hasta los pacientes internados tenían una cuartada perfecta e incluso vimos los videos de seguridad- le corrigió el capitán pero esto no desanimó al joven Jones.

-¿Y los investigaron aun después de que los asesinatos se detuvieron? Claro que no porque no le dieron seguimiento- presumió el rubio con una sonrisa heroica y triunfal ahora sacando de entre su montaña de papeles un documento en especial que prácticamente arrojó a sus colegas.

En él se veía la fotografía de un hombre rubio de ojos verdes tan brillantes que a pesar de ser una fotografía llamaban de inmediato la atención, tenía espesas cejas y facciones serias que daban la impresión de que se trataba de un ciudadano ejemplar. Junto con la foto estaba toda la información disponible y otra que no era tan fácil de acceder. No quisieron averiguar que métodos utilizó Alfred para conseguir lo último.

-El doctor Arthur Kirkland, médico psiquiatra del hospital de especialidades St. Mary en el que curiosamente dejó de ejercer unos meses después de que los asesinatos cesaron. Mejor dicho, se le retiró la licencia por negligencia y lo declararon mentalmente incompetente- explicó Alfred sentándose en la mesa volviendo a sonreír con algo de arrogancia por sus descubrimientos.

El resto de los detectives miró el archivo.

Arthur Kirkland, graduado de la escuela de medicina de la Universidad de Oxford con especialidad en Psiquiatría, ganador de premios, autor de ensayos, con una buena colección de diplomados, vocero de numeroso seminarios y merecedor de distintos reconocimientos. Sin duda no había manchas en su historial hasta que se llegaba a los últimos dos años que fungió como psiquiatra.

Abuso de drogas, conductas violentas que algunos colegas describieron como incluso psicóticas, se sospechaba de un cierto desequilibrio mental pero que nunca pudieron confirmar puesto que al doctor Kirkland se le sorprendió robando los medicamentos del hospital para consumo personal, además de usar a sus propios pacientes para experimentos "poco ortodoxos" como las enfermeras llegaron a confirmar ante la mesa de médicos que de inmediato le removieron la licencia y el poder de ejercer como médico.

-Esto suena prometedor ¿Crees que Kirkland es el culpable?- le preguntó el capitán a Alfred que se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene el perfil perfecto aunque todavía no puedo confirmarlo hasta que no lo vea frente a frente. Tal vez tanta droga le pudrió el cerebro y ni siquiera es capaz de sostener un bisturí, pero si veo que no es así tengan por seguro que su asesino sin nombre ya tendrá uno- le dijo el ojiazul con su mueca que emanaba confianza en sí mismo.

El rubio tomó su gabardina y se la puso para salir a las nubladas calles londinenses en busca del tan afamado doctor Kirkland.

No le tomó tanto tiempo llegar aunque como contadas ocasiones Alfred agradeció llevar un arma en el cinto del pantalón. La reciente residencia de Arthur Kirkland se ubicaba en un barrio que inspiraba todo menos confianza, era casi el escenario perfecto para un asesino serial sacado de una película cliché o de alguna novela de misterio. La gente alrededor no veía de manera nada agradable al detective pero el rubio se mostró confiado, no tenía miedo ¡Era el héroe! Todo estaba bajo control siempre y cuando no perdiera la calma, si daba la impresión de estar asustado esos delincuentes juveniles que habían comenzado a seguirlo no dudarían ni dos minutos en darle con el bate que llevaban en la mano.

El ojiazul llegó finalmente frente a una destartalada puerta negra y para su propia sorpresa, los chicos malos se alejaron de inmediato de él cuando lo vieron llamar al timbre que con un sonido raro y debilitado resonó dentro de la casa. Al parecer el buen doc. no era bien recibido entre sus propios vecinos.

-¡Ya voy~!- dijo una voz cantarina que logró estremecer a Alfred.

La puerta se abrió con un molesto chirrido por parte de las bisagras viejas y entre el sombrío interior se alcanzó a ver el brillo casi sobrenatural de un par de ojos turquesa junto con una larga sonrisa que dejaba ver unos bien alineados dientes.

Alfred sintió que se encontraba con una bizarra versión del gato de Cheshire.

-¿Arthur Kirkland?- preguntó Alfred no sin antes tragar saliva de manera sonora y sentir su voz quebrarse al pronunciar la primera silaba.

El otro rió entre risitas que parecían traviesas y contestó antes de asomarse por completo por la puerta.

-El mismo ¿Le puedo servir en algo señor…?- preguntó el hombre arrastrando la voz como si fuera un ronroneo y haciendo aún más larga su ya de por sí, extraña sonrisa.

-Jones, soy el detective Alfred F. Jones de Scotland Yard ¿Le importa si paso?- le preguntó al otro que echó a reír en una carcajada que hizo a Alfred dar un salto sobre su lugar por el repentino sonido de aquella risa escalofriante.

Arthur abrió la puerta e hizo una exagerada reverencia al hacerlo pasar mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Hace años que no tengo una vistita! Perdone si me emociono demasiado, me siento especial de que sea un detective quien viene a mi humilde casa- decía mientras seguía riendo con una serie de risitas agudas que pronto se volvieron molestas.

El instinto de Alfred se disparó de pronto al entrar a la casa, miró con muy mal disimulada sospecha a Arthur que vestía un pantalón caqui junto con una camisa blanca sobre la que llevaba un chaleco rosa brillante y una corbata de moño color turquesa que hacía juego con sus ojos además de una bata blanca de laboratorio.

-¿Por qué usa una bata si ya no es doctor?- preguntó sin ninguna sutileza el joven de los ojos azules a lo que su anfitrión miró su bata blanca y se puso las manos en el pecho.

-¡Nostalgia, pura nostalgia, detective!- le respondió sin dejar de reír y sin dejar de mirarlo con esos raros ojos que parecía en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus orbitas.

-Otra pregunta… ¿Está usando lentes de contacto? Según sus fotografías sus ojos son verdes- le volvió a preguntar Alfred y por un ínfimo segundo vio como la sonrisa del otro se debilitaba dejando ver una mueca que casi parecía cruel.

-No me gusta el verde, es molesto… ¿Nunca ha sentido que al verse a los ojos puede ver a los monstruos tras ellos?- le preguntó a Alfred que negó con la cabeza ante la extraña pregunta.

Al instante Arthur cambió su expresión y volvió a echar a reír de una manera neurótica.

-Claro que no entendería detective… tal vez sus monstruos no se ocultan tras su mirada. Usted tiene unas facciones muy infantiles, debe ser como los niños y sus demonios seguramente se esconden en el closet… o bajo su cama- le dijo con esa sonrisa que a Alfred de un momento a otro le pareció nauseabunda.

-Lo siento doctor, no estoy aquí por una consulta- intervino Alfred mientras que Arthur lo dirigía a su sala en dónde tenía todos sus reconocimientos, diplomas y certificados colgados; unos más arriba que otros, chuecos o apenas colgaban de un clavo, era un gran desorden el que tenía el doctor Kirkland en esa habitación, invitaba a un caos que podría ser fácilmente una representación de lo que le pasaba en su cabeza.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en la salita, uno frente al otro en esos mullidos sillones.

-Si no quiere una lobotomía entonces a que debo el placer de su visita- dijo Arthur asustando a Alfred por eso de la lobotomía, pero este no quiso hacerlo notar y volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-Vengo a hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de los últimos meses en los que estaba laborando en el hospital St. Mary, el mismo periodo de tiempo en que los asesinatos en serie ocurrieron en la zona- respondió el rubio viendo más a detalle al otro que estaba frente a él percatándose de otras cosas.

No solo el color de sus ojos era diferente a las fotografías, también su cabello, el que solía ser de un rubio color paja ahora se veía cenizo claro pero se adivinaban unas raíces que delataban su color natural ¿Se lo teñía acaso? Y junto con ello la palidez de su piel, el viejo doctor Kirkland era de tez blanca pero ese tipo ahí tenía un color pálido casi enfermizo.

La risa estridente de Arthur sacó a Alfred de su observaciones y vio al psiquiatra reír hasta que las lágrimas le saltaron de los ojos mientras se abrazaba el estómago por ese peculiar ataque, como si le hubieran contado algo muy gracioso.

-Oh si si si si recuerdo cuando todos esos policías fueron a interrogar a prácticamente todo el hospital… una lástima que no hubieran encontrado al culpable- dijo clavando sus ojos turquesa en los zafiro de Alfred como si estuviera burlándose en su propia cara pues esa sonrisa y esos labios se estiraban ante cada palabra.

Alfred frunció el ceño.

-Dígame doctor, usted dejó de ejercer al poco tiempo de que los asesinatos pararon ¿Qué fue lo que denotó esa conducta que incluso le quitó la licencia?- preguntó Alfred haciéndose ligeramente hacía adelante en el sofá enlazando sus dedos frente a su rostro examinando con detenimiento las reacciones de su sospechoso.

Arthur sonrió más ampliamente, si eso era posible, y ladeó su cabeza ligeramente mientras unas risas guturales escapaban de su garganta.

-¿Está insinuando que la culpa de un montón de cadáveres fueron lo que me volvieron loco, detective?- le preguntó esta vez Arthur a Alfred quien se acomodó sus lentes.

-Usted dígamelo, tantas muertes pueden dejar a cualquier desequilibrado- dijo Alfred sin mostrarse afectado, o eso fue hasta que Arthur una vez más comenzó a reír sin modular su voz.

Sus carcajadas psicóticas resonaban por todo el lugar y daba patadas al piso intentando controlarse en vano así que se levantó del sofá mientras seguía riendo descontroladamente y trataba de tomar aire.

-¡Eso fue gracioso! En serio lo fue, pero no… eso no me afectó en nada- contestó Arthur negando con su cabeza y sus dedos índices.

-El medicamento en exceso es malo para la salud, a unos los cura y a otros nos vuelve loquitos. Pero no es como si las inyecciones de morfina y el Valium me hubieran trastornado no no no no… fue en realidad…- Arthur bajó un poco la voz y sus ojos se perdieron en la nada mientras que la sonrisa tatuada en su boca apenas y se hacía más débil.

–Las voces de todos los pacientes ¡TODOS ELLOS!- rugió de pronto llevándose las manos a la cabeza alertando a Alfred que instintivamente puso su mano sobre su cinturón cerca de su pistola.

-¡Esos lamentos y todos esos ruegos de la gente enferma me enfermaron a mí! DOCTOR DOCTOR AYUDEME, doctor por favor sálveme, doctor por favor cúreme ¡BASTA!- volvía a gritar fuera de sí Arthur jalándose los cabellos desesperadamente.

-Al final del día solo quería dejar de escucharlo… oh que se callaran todos de una vez por todas- decía ahora pasándose las manos por la cara como si quisiera arrancarse la piel y de nuevo, en un brusco cambio de temperamento volvió a sonreírse.

-Así que tomaba unas píldoras para dormir, algunos anti-depresivos, morfina, prozac… cosas que cualquiera podría tener en su botiquín y de pronto cuando me di cuenta ya era un adicto consumado y bla bla bla pero no, no maté a nadie- aseguró guiñándole un ojos de manera perturbadora a Alfred que solo quería largarse de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

-¿Y no cree que en algún trance de droga pudo haber cometido los homicidios?- le preguntó Alfred mientras que el otro fingía pensar caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

-No, en medio de mis delirios prefería jugar con mis pacientes. Terapias de electroshock que no necesitaban, sobre medicarlos para después ver su síndrome de abstinencia cuando les suspendía el medicamento o a veces usaba hipnosis para implantarles fobias en lugar de curárselas, matar no entraba dentro de mis aficiones- contestó Arthur y de pronto parecía alguien que solo contaba bonitos recuerdos de verano.

Alfred sintió una nausea invadirle de pronto pero logró controlarse.

-Usted parece disfrutar realmente del sufrimiento ajeno ¿Por qué no deja de fingir inocencia y lo admite de una vez por todas? Usted es el asesino.- dijo entonces y sin rodeos Alfred y solo vio como la sonrisa de Arthur se volvía grotesca y sus ojos se abrían todavía más con emoción que chispeaba en sus retinas.

-¿Y tiene con qué probarlo?- le preguntó como si estuviera retándolo.

-Me basta con su historial, además como psiquiatra llevó medicina quirúrgica y trabajando en un hospital no le sería nada difícil acceder a los bisturís. ¡Usted flageló y torturó a sus víctimas sin piedad, las hizo ver como se desangraban mientras se sentaba a ver el espectáculo y después las abandonaba como si fueran basura en algún lugar de la ciudad y al parecer ha vuelto a sus viejas costumbres!- exclamó Alfred sacando del bolsillo interior de su gabardina las fotografías de las escenas del crimen y las arrojó con desprecio a la mesita de centro en donde las fotografías de las victimas cayeron regadas.

Arthur se arrodilló de inmediato ante la mesa y un gemido de puro placer escapó de su garganta mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo al ver las imágenes sanguinolentas. Esta vez Alfred pensó que vomitaría, sobre todo cuando Arthur acariciaba cada fotografía con algo parecido al regocijo sin dejar de soltar suspiros placenteros.

El rostro del doctor había tomado un semblante de embeleso mientras examinaba cada fotografía y volvía a sonreír de esa manera tan perturbadora.

-Como bien dice usted detective, el culpable de estos asesinatos debió haber sido un verdadero sádico… mire que imposibilitar a sus víctimas para que escapen cortando sus tendones… ah… que desfile de perversión tan…- pero antes de decir otra cosa Alfred le interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué!?- preguntó Alfred arrebatándole la foto que en ese momento tenía en la mano y tomando otra que estaba en la mesa.

Arthur se levantó y se puso a su lado señalando las fotos.

-Parecen cortes al azar, pero si se da cuenta en todos los cuerpos hay flagelaciones en tobillos y hombros, cortó los tendones para que a la víctima no le quedara más remedio que quedarse tendida viendo su sangre correr y eso si no se desmayaron antes por el dolor de sentir sus nervios ser cortados. Todo un genio, todo un genio- decía Arthur soltando palmaditas.

Alfred miró con ojos muy abiertos al satisfecho Arthur y quiso romperle la nariz ahí mismo ¡¿Cómo ese bastardo asesino estaba delatándose frente a él?! Pero incluso le daba el detalle que muchos habían pasado por alto a pesar de ser tan obvio ¿Cómo es que el forense jamás lo mencionó?

Efectivamente los cuerpos tenían cortes por doquier así que los provocados en tobillos y hombros parecían ser cortes sin sentido a menos que se les mirara con atención.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- gruñó entonces Alfred fuera de sí tomando al otro por la corbata de moño para atestarle un buen golpe -¡Voy a hacer que te pudras en la cárcel por todo lo que hiciste!- le amenazó pero una vez más Arthur se sonrió de esa manera tan macabra.

-Pruébelo mi estimado señor Jones, pruebe que yo fui quien tomó el bisturí y corté la carne de esas víctimas y cuando lo haga venga arrestarme… hasta entonces espero no se vaya a llevar un buen chasco- le advirtió volviendo a reír a carcajadas.

Alfred lo soltó y se largó por fin de ahí. Arthur tenía razón, no tenía pruebas suficientes para una orden de aprehensión, cualquier doctor que hubiera visto con más detenimiento las fotografías habría caído en la cuenta de los cortes, incluso el forense pero tal vez optó por omitirlo por alguna razón.

Pero eso no importaba, necesitaban un arma homicida, huellas, ADN, cualquier cosa que inculpara al psicótico Arthur Kirkland, que lo ubicaran en la escena del crimen, prácticamente que pusieran el bisturí en su mano y al cadáver a sus pies.

Alfred regresó a la estación de policía echando humo casi por las orejas de puro coraje y frustración, el héroe estaba siendo retado directamente por el villano.

Así que el joven detective volvió a casi enclaustrarse en la sala de evidencias, miró con una meticulosidad que rayaba en lo obsesivo cada fotografía, video de seguridad y archivos de los pacientes de Arthur. Consiguió los horarios de este cuando aún trabajaba en el hospital, intentó vincular cada una de sus horas de trabajo y horas libres con las horas en que los asesinatos fueron efectuados, pero no había nada NADA, Arthur estaba más que limpio.

Sin embargo fue hasta que en una de esas madrugadas cuando estaba sobrecargado de cafeína que se le ocurrió usar algo digno de una novela de Sherlock Holmes; con una lupa repasó la mirada por cada una de las fotografías hasta que en una de ellas encontró algo:

El cuerpo de la victima de hallaba en una tina de baño, esta estaba llena de sangre al igual que el cadáver entero pero cerca de la tina, detrás de la tubería del lavabo se alcanzaba a ver lo que parecía ser una caja de cartón pequeña. Alfred forzó mucho su vista y al no poder identificar del todo la caja optó por escanear la imagen y hacerle un buen _zoom _y finalmente ¡Eureka! La caja parecía ser una caja de tinte para el cabello.

Entonces recordó que el mismo doctor Kirkland parecía aclarar a propósito su cabello. A nadie se le hubiera hecho sospechoso ver algo así, mucho menos en el baño de una mujer, que era la victima de esa ocasión… ¿Pero qué tal si el insensible doctor había optado por pintar su cabello en casa de su víctima? No era raro encontrar asesinos faltos de todo tipo de sensibilidad que hacían cosas extrañas en las casas de quienes habían asesinado.

Los detalles fueron saliendo a flote poco a poco, comenzó con una foto y siguieron el resto. En todas ellas había detalles que denotaban la culpabilidad del doctor. En otra fotografía de los archivos, la víctima había sido encontrada frente a su tocador puesta frente al espejo y en esta se encontraba un estuche para lentes de contacto. Igualmente nadie lo encontró sospechoso puesto que la víctima tenía problemas de la vista y dicho estuche estaba vacío, aunque la persona muerta en ese momento llevaba un par de lentes de armazón así que ¿Dónde habían quedado los lentes de contacto?

Bien recordaba que el doctor Kirkland había admitido abiertamente ocultar el verdadero color de sus ojos. Otra pista apuntaba a él.

Mientras más indagaba, más posibilidades habían de encontrar al buen doctor como el culpable, releyó los testimonios de los pacientes que lo apuntaban como alguien "tétrico" o a veces "sombrío". Los asesinos seriales tienden a ser carismáticos y se adaptan fácilmente a sus entornos para que sea más fácil acceder a sus víctimas. Sin embargo siempre hay sus excepciones, el doctor era tal vez una de ellas.

Frío, con ataques psicóticos producto del abuso de su auto-medicación y la presión que su trabajo ejercía sobre él y que terminó por quebrarlo, tal vez llevándolo a buscar un desahogo a ello que encontró en el asesinato, podría ser que matando gente también mataba sus propias frustraciones.

Y esto el mismo doctor llegaba a insinuárselo. En el transcurso de la investigación, las entrevistas con Arthur eran imprescindibles y este siempre gustoso se citaba con Alfred para hablar de lo que el medico llamaba "los viejos tiempos".

Arthur era un personaje que sobrepasaba por mucho lo peculiar y lo bizarro, a veces en medio de sus ataques de risas soltaba comentarios que parecían delatarlo como el culpable pero jamás lo decía abiertamente, eran insinuaciones que para frustración del otro ojiazul no le servían como una confesión.

-Me gustan los objetos filosos, en algún periodo de mi vida les tomé una fijación que muchos me decían era enfermiza ¿Pero qué tan enfermizo puede ser el disfrutar ver como se abre la piel ante el paso de una hoja de metal? Es una experiencia excitante. Me pregunto a veces porque no fui cirujano, así podría rebanar cuantos cuerpos quisiera- comentó una tarde en otra de las entrevistas con Alfred quien no podía soportar por mucho tiempo la compañía de aquel hombre.

-¿Admite entonces que le gustan ese tipo de cosas? ¿Las flagelaciones y tal?- preguntó Alfred acercando la grabadora de voz que usualmente usaba cuando se veía con él.

Arthur sonreía entonces abiertamente y reía de manera traviesa.

-Por supuesto, pero eso no significa que yo sea el asesino. Mi fascinación por los objetos punzocortantes se limitó a una bonita colección de cuchillos y mi fetiche por flagelar solo lo disfrutaba en mí mismo- contestó alzando la manga de su bata y luego desabotonó el puño de su camisa dejando ver una hilera de marcadas cicatrices que le llenaban el brazo entero y que hicieron a Alfred desviar la mirada de la piel lastimada.

-Es curioso agente, como algunos cerebros están programados para reaccionar al dolor de manera negativa, impulsos de dolor que inmediatamente alertan al sistema de que hay algo mal, y otros, algunos más defectuosos reaccionamos segregando hormonas de placer. La química del cerebro es impresionante- decía Arthur cubriéndose de nuevo sus brazos y volteando a ver al americano que después de cierto lapso de tiempo comenzaba a sentirse ansioso en su presencia. Siempre era igual.

-Algo parecido pasa con los asesinos como el que usted busca, la gente suele reaccionar de manera negativa ante el sufrimiento, se siente empatía o en términos más coloquiales, lo que podríamos llamar, lástima o misericordia. Un asesino en serie carece de esto, al asesinar intenta compensar algo o busca algún tipo de estímulo; algunas cosas están más ligadas con la parte psicológica pero no deja de ser sorprendente como a pesar de ello su cerebro puede producir endorfinas y dopaminas ante escenas o acciones que a muchos podrían provocarles nauseas… el placer de matar- agregó soltando un larguísimo suspiro mientras inconscientemente se relamía el labio inferior.

-Mejor que cualquier droga- susurró entre dientes provocándole un escalofrío a Alfred que no podía entender como aquel hombre podía hablar de esa manera de algo tan cruel como era el arrebatarle a alguien más la vida y de una forma así de inhumana.

Siempre se le veía tan complacido al tocar el tema y a pesar de que Alfred buscaba terminar rápido con esas entrevistas finalmente se encontraba a sí mismo escuchando hasta la última palabra de sus grotescos discursos.

En medio de toda esa locura había algo magnético en el doctor que te obligaba a quedarte ahí empezando a desarrollar una secreta y para nada normal fascinación por el hombre. Obviamente Alfred jamás lo admitió, ni siquiera a sí mismo pero a veces entre sueños parecía confesárselo y aceptarlo.

Pausó por un tiempo los encuentros justificando aquello como que ya no era necesario, necesitaba otra opinión, gente externa que lo hubiera conocido y que diera un enfoque más objetivo de Arthur. Por supuesto, aquello solo fue una excusa para no seguir apegándose al británico, a ese retorcido carisma que emanaba y que te hacía no quitarle los ojos de encima por más que quisieras.

Por lo tanto retomó las visitas a su viejo empleo en el hospital a sus archivos y una vez más hizo interrogatorios a los empleados que aun laboraban ahí y habían sido compañeros de trabajo

A pesar de que el hospital tenía excelentes referencias sobre él en sus últimos meses estas se fueron en picada siendo substituidas por llamados de atención e incluso un colega lo tachó de cleptómano al atraparlo robando los medicamentos y otros materiales del hospital.

Y tal vez por materiales se refería a los tan mencionados bisturís.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó alegremente Alfred un día cuando creyó haber recolectado suficiente evidencia para una orden.

Todos sus compañeros voltearon a verlo.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- preguntó uno de ellos al ver la lista de garabatos, fotos, documentos y otras cosas amontonadas en la mesa del rubio que sonreía de nuevo con esos dejos de autoconfianza que tanto lo caracterizaban y que hacían saber a todos que había encontrado solución a un caso.

-Tengo a ese tipo justo donde lo quería y ahora mismo voy por él- dijo emocionado riendo estrepitosamente con su risa heroica. –Tantas noches en vela siempre tienen su recompensa- siguió diciendo tomando su vaso de café junto con su fiel gabardina saliendo de ahí.

-¿Noches en vela? ¿Jones también trabaja en casa?- le preguntó una de sus compañeras a otro de sus colegas que se habían quedado atrás, este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Debió habérsela vivido en la sala de evidencias- contestó el otro hombre viendo de reojo el papeleo en el escritorio del rubio, un poco más de tiempo en ese caso y terminaría por obsesionarse con el doctor Kirkland y eso no era saludable para nadie.

Alfred volvía a verse en ese intimidante barrio, el lugar al que nadie se acercaba a la casa de Arthur. Justo como la última vez, Alfred tragó saliva al tocar el timbre pero se mantuvo en temple cuando este abrió recibiéndolo con su sonrisa que solo inspiraba miedo.

-Detective, pero que agradable sorpresa verlo por aquí, oh por favor pase- le invitó Arthur con esas risitas perturbadoras.

Alfred pasó sin poner resistencia y miro a todos lados de nuevo examinando esa casa que tan nervioso lo ponía y de nuevo fueron hasta esa mesita que estaba llena de un polvo blanco. Alfred pasó el dedo por ella.

-¿Cocaína?- murmuró para sí mismo.

-Azúcar glas- corrigió Arthur que había ido rápidamente a la cocina por una bandeja de pastelillos y un par de tazas de té, de nuevo lucía aquella sonrisa que se hacía tan grande hasta casi alcanzar sus orejas.

Alfred se estremeció ligeramente pero eso no le impidió mantenerse firme.

Arthur puso la bandeja y las tazas en la mesita de centro mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a Alfred quien una vez más fijaba sus ojos azules en los falsos turquesa de Arthur que ponía un terrón tras otro de azúcar en su té hasta casi llenar por completo la taza.

Arthur se sentó cruzando sus piernas y le dio un sorbo sonoro a su té para luego sonreír viendo que Alfred no había tocado nada de la mesa.

-Así que detective ¿Ha encontrado algo que me inculpe?- preguntó empleando ese tonito burlón que esta vez no molestó a Alfred, todo lo contrario, lo hizo sonreír, una sonrisa brillante que denotaba que había hecho justicia y obrado en favor del bien.

-Tengo las pruebas suficientes para que hoy esté esposado y durmiendo en una celda y más vale doctor, que no intente escapar, he hablado ya con toda mi gente y no le permitirán dar un solo paso- dijo muy satisfecho de sí mismo Alfred esperando ver una cara asustada o iracunda por parte del doctor que solo se limitó a reír con risas agudas y desesperantes hasta calmarse.

-Es interesante detective, hace poco lo vi en televisión y tiene un bonito apodo, todo mundo le llama el Héroe de Scotland Yard- dijo Arthur cambiando tan abruptamente el tema que incluso ofendió a Alfred.

El psiquiatra dio otro trago a su té mientras fijaba sus ojos en el policía, los posó de manera tan penetrante que el rubio incluso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina.

-Todos le alaban y usted parece muy feliz con ese mote pero desde mi punto de vista, de doctor claro, me parece que se autodenomina héroe por una propia necesidad de ser salvado ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- preguntó pasándose la lengua por los labios y volviendo a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Debo repetirle que no vengo a verlo por una consulta. Lo tengo acorralado Kirkland, tengo evidencias de que usted estuvo en las escenas del crimen, que robó los bisturís de los consultorios y por supuesto, usted mismo ha dicho que gustaba de torturar a sus pacientes, llegar al asesinato no le iba a costar nada- le explicó Alfred.

-Si confiesa sus crimines puede que se salve de una pena de muerte y solo pase el resto de sus tristes días en una celda- le dijo el ojiazul al otro que empezó a reír y gradualmente las risas se volvieron carcajadas desquiciadas.

Arthur tiró la taza de té que se hizo añicos apenas chocó con el piso y no paraba de reír, parecía que se iba ahogar de tan fuerte que reía; de nuevo Alfred se sentía insultado viendo a ese loco tomándose tan a ligera su sentencia.

-¡Oh la mente humana es maravillosa! ¿No lo cree así detective Jones? Cuando llegamos al límite tenemos la posibilidad de distorsionar la realidad a nuestro antojo y retorcer nuestros recuerdos a conveniencia, el cerebro es un misterio maravilloso pero es aún más increíble un cerebro enfermo, es por eso que soy psiquiatra, me encanta ver a qué punto puede llegar nuestra propia mente cuando ya no tiene escapatoria- seguía diciendo emocionado el doctor llevándose las manos a la cara como si fuera una colegiala enamorada hablando del chico que le gusta.

Alfred frunció el entrecejo sin saber de qué diablos hablaba el otro.

-Guárdese sus discursos para la hora de su juicio- le advirtió sacando sus esposas.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces manteniéndose risueño.

-¿En serio piensa arrestarme? ¿Bajo qué cargo y cuáles pruebas?- preguntó sin inmutarse haciendo enfadar al poco paciente Alfred.

-Será arrestado bajo el cargo de homicidio y usted mismo dejó las pruebas en cada escena; sus tratamientos de belleza terminaron delatándolo; su tinte para el cabello y los lentes de contacto además de sus nada discretos robos en el hospital- dijo el rubio tomando del brazo al doctor que bajo el agarre echó a reír muy divertido.

-Oh no, se equivoca mi querido amigo; yo no comencé a teñir mi cabello sino hasta después de abandonar el hospital, lo mismo puedo decir de mis ojos y todo el personal del hospital puede confirmarlo… esos asesinatos fueron mientras yo trabajaba ahí ¿Cierto? No hay manera de que yo haya sido porque yo cambié mi aspecto cuando abandoné el lugar y ¡todos me tacharon de un maldito loco!- dijo casi en un rugido pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír.

-No es cierto….- dijo en un hilo de voz Alfred a quien no se le había ocurrido confirmar esto -¡Pero los robos de material quirúrgico…!-

-Jeringas, fórceps y una sierra… alguna vez intenté hacerle una lobotomía a un paciente pero ¡Ups! Me atraparon antes de hacer algo… jamás toqué un bisturí- le dijo a Alfred que lo soltó de inmediato.

-No… aun así, usted es el único culpable, es el único que pudo haberlo hecho- apuntaba Alfred a lo que Arthur sonrió esta vez con sorna.

-Efectivamente hay un culpable en este lugar pero no soy yo- dijo Arthur soltándose del agarre del rubio caminando hasta su discreta chimenea y de la repisa que estaba sobre esta tomó un espejo y lo puso frente a Alfred para que este viera su propio reflejo.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Alfred temiendo la respuesta.

-Mostrándole al culpable por supuesto, detective Jones… ¿O debería llamarte mi querido Alfie? Mi último y más querido paciente- le dijo riendo de manera extraña casi en un ronroneo.

El corazón de Alfred se paralizó y soltó un alarido arrebatando el espejo y rompiéndolo al azotarlo contra el piso.

-¡No me haga parte de sus locuras! Yo nunca he sido su paciente, y ni siquiera lo conocía hasta hace unas semanas, no quiera jugar con fuego doctor Kirkland o seré yo mismo quien le ponga una inyección letal en el brazo-

Arthur vio el espejo hecho pedacitos en el piso y tomó uno de los trozos de cristal con toda calma.

-Oh Alfie… siempre tan enérgico, no espera… tú eres la personalidad dominante, no eres tan colérico como _el otro_- dijo Arthur y esto hizo que el ojiazul comenzara a segregar un sudor frío por su frente.

-¡Cállese!- le ordenó Alfred retrocediendo alejándose todo lo posible de Arthur.

No entendía, si el hombre estaba diciendo mentiras Alfred no tenía por qué reaccionar así, solo eran los delirios de un loco desesperado, no tenía por qué ponerse así, no había razón.

-Pero si solo te estoy diciendo lo que ya sabes, no… es que esto lo sabe el otro, olvido que sus personalidades son tan distintas, pero espera aquí que te demostrare que digo la verdad-

Y con esto dicho Arthur desapareció por cuestión de segundos y regresó rápidamente hasta donde estaba el detective a quien le extendió una carpeta que era más bien un historial médico que rezaba su nombre.

-Me llevé todo archivo del hospital que hablaba de ti, por eso en tu juego de policías y ladrones nunca diste con esto, nunca dejé que te enteraras de tu cruda realidad- le dijo el médico en un tono exagerado y dramático mientras el de lentes miraba los documentos que sostenía en sus manos temblorosas.

Alfred Franklyn Jones.

Paciente psiquiátrico.

Diagnóstico: Trastorno de personalidad disociativo (trastorno de personalidad múltiple).

Y ahí estaba Alfred, su fotografía a un lado del diagnóstico, la fecha correspondía al mismo año en que los asesinatos transcurrieron, la firma del doctor Kirkland estaba en cada página junto con sus observaciones.

La personalidad recesiva presenta un complejo narcisista, psicótico, violento en extremo con rasgos sociópatas. Actitud colérica que se detona junto con largos episodios paranoides, parece sufrir trastornos de ansiedad generalizada.

-No… esto no es cierto ¡Esto es falso! ¡Usted lo falsificó!- le gritó Alfred a Arthur arrojándole el historial médico. –Yo nunca he estado en un pabellón psiquiátrico, nunca he estado internado- le decía comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

-Es cierto, nunca estuviste internado porque no fue necesario… mejor dicho, yo no lo juzgué necesario. Eres demasiado interesante como para tenerte bajo la observación de todos esos ineptos así que te dejé libre y pensé "¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar mi nuevo conejillo de indias?... si alimentamos su alter ego ¿A qué podría llegar a ser capaz?"- comentó sonriéndose de una manera maquiavélica haciendo que sus ojos se obscurecieran con una sombra que denotaba toda su locura.

-Un asesino en serie, tan bueno que su personalidad dominante ni siquiera está consciente de lo que hace por las noches… las lagunas mentales tomadas como sueños profundos de una madrugada cualquiera ¿Acaso recuerdas tus sueños de la noche anterior, detective Jones? Mata por diversión… no… no es por eso, tal vez lo hace por un intento de querer deslindarse de su otra personalidad, tan recta y justa, busca matar al que lo domina en el día pero no puede, entonces hace lo imperdonable, una tortura silenciosa para quien lo acalla en las horas de suma consciencia- decía Arthur y sus voz se escuchaba como si estuviera narrando un cuento de hadas, se veía complacido pero sus ojos no dejaban esa sombra tan extraña, ese velo de irracionalidad.

-¿Nunca has pensado en teñir de manera permanente tu cabello detective? Mi Alfie solía hacerlo cada vez que salía a divertirse pero nunca lo hizo de manera permanente, bastaba con lavarse para que su bonito color obscuro desapareciera… tampoco le gustaban sus ojos azules y prefería obscurecerlos así como yo hago con los míos. Se lo dije alguna vez, los ojos ocultan al monstruo que está detrás-

Entonces Alfred sintió su estómago revolverse… teñir su cabello, usar lentes de contacto para cambiar el color de sus ojos…

-Fue su personalidad recesiva la que llegó a mi consultorio, él pensaba que usted detective, era el _otro_. Era tan bonito aquel entonces cuando nos sentábamos a platicar y él me contaba de todas las cosas que hacía y a veces me pedía consejos, fue así como nació la idea de inmovilizar a las víctimas. Sus cortes eran burdos por eso a nadie les llamó la atención, no tenían la precisión quirúrgica de un doctor, era un conocimiento superficial.- decía Arthur mientras que Arthur se ponía pálido y se le dificultaba respirar.

-Pero entonces la policía llegó y a mí me sacaron del hospital por mis inocentes excesos, le pedí a Alfie que dejara sus jugarretas un tiempo y así lo hizo, un espíritu sumamente difícil de controlar pero me las he ingeniado para mantenerlo a raya aunque sea a base de sedantes… hasta hace unos días que se le ocurrió salir a recordar viejos tiempos-

-No es cierto… no es cierto… eso no es cierto, nada de lo que está diciendo es cierto- decía Alfred que se dejaba caer de rodillas en el piso y se llevaba una mano a la boca temiendo vomitar ahí mismo.

Arthur se acuclilló frente a él acariciándole la cabeza con algo parecido a la ternura, Alfred sintió aquello como un toque repulsivo.

-Oh detective ¿Por qué no intenta creerme? Haga frente al monstruo que esconde bajo su cama- le aconsejó Arthur ensanchando su sonrisa zorruna que de nuevo dejaba ver cada uno de sus dientes e iluminaba su mirada psicótica.

Alfred se alejó a gatas hasta que finalmente pudo levantarse y corrió fuera de ahí. No fue a la comisaría, no fue a ningún otro lado más que directo a su casa. Empapado en sudor frío, sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y una nausea que no lo paraba de acechar.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta su recamara y desesperado movió su cama y cayó arrodillado aliviado de no encontrar nada… pero al chocar con el suelo un sonido hueco resonó.

De nuevo el corazón del rubio se paralizaba, palpó el piso de madera encontrando una ligera hendidura entre las tablas del suelo, la madera se sentía frágil así que no escatimó en esfuerzos a la hora de darle un puñetazo y quebrarla de inmediato.

El aliento se le escapó cuando dentro encontró una colección de bisturís, algunos tenían una coloración marrón gracias a la sangre seca en ellos; el olor metálico de la sangre lo golpeó y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que vomitar todo lo que llevaba en el estómago al tiempo que imágenes distorsionadas venían a su mente junto con sonidos ensordecedores que le golpeaban los odios.

Se puso ambas manos en la cabeza y también en las orejas tratando de parar todo aquello pero apenas cerraba los ojos todo se volvía rojo, todo se volvían gritos agónicos y súplicas, todo se volvía una realidad insoportable.

El cuerpo entero le temblaba, su estómago volvía a revolverse al ver esas escenas entrecortadas todas empañadas de sangre y muchas voces que rogaban misericordia.

Carne flagelada, borbotones de líquido color escarlata, intentos de lucha y más gritos pidiendo auxilio junto con el resonar de risas profundas, era su voz, su propia voz la que soltaba esas risotadas de tonos crueles y sardónicos.

Aturdido por ese bombardeo de escenas y tanto ruido su mente colapsó por el shock haciéndolo caer en una profunda inconsciencia.

Segundos después despertó… sin embargo quien abría sus ojos ya no era el joven detective justiciero Alfred Jones.

-Ese maldito doctor lo jodió todo- dijo la voz de Alfred que sonaba golpeada y profunda. El rubio se levantaba y en sus ojos una mirada fría y salvaje se posaba.

Se limpió el mentón de manera burda y del escondite sacaba su arma favorita. Se sonrió de lado viendo el brillo ligeramente opacado por una vieja mancha de sangre y rió con voz gutural

-Debería cortarle la lengua para que aprenda a guardar un secreto- se dijo a si mismo revolviéndose el cabello que detestaba ver de ese claro rubio, evitando mirarse a los ojos azules que tanto odiaba y saliendo de ahí usurpando un cuero y una mente, convirtiéndose en un verdadero monstruo.


End file.
